


Fall in Love Like It's 1999

by LadyDisdayne



Series: QuiObi AUs [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard! Qui-Gin Jinn, Boyband, Flirting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, PopStar! Obi-Wan Kenobi, Singer! Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: Bodyguard Qui-Gon Jinn has his work cut out for him protecting pop sensation Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now if he could only keep his heart as safe.A short one shot based on a 2:00 AM conversation about 1990's boy bands and their iconic fashion that took on a life of its own.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi AUs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110623
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Fall in Love Like It's 1999

**Author's Note:**

> For PIRANHA and the rest of the Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan Discord that fueled this flashback. And my dad who took me to an N*SYNC concert in 1999 that forever changed me as a person. 
> 
> Huge thank yous to acatbyanyothername and chibiobiwan for the beta!

Qui-Gon couldn’t look away, the glitter and swirling lights merely a distraction from the main attraction. 

He had been a bodyguard for Jedi Records for over a decade and he had never seen anyone or anything like the lead singer of PADAWAN. The young man was beautiful, is every motion full of strength and grace, even when he was hidden behind the gaudy blue stage eyeshadow and terrible pleather jackets that the band preferred while on stage. 

It had taken Qui-Gon three years of shows and dance practices to look past the choreographed dance numbers and flashy pyrotechnics, three years of soft hellos and kind compliments, to see the talent that was buried beneath the glitter. Three years of playful flirting and late night snacks together, hurriedly eaten between concert halls and hotels. Three long years for Qui-Gon’s long cold heart to crack open.

But it only took a single moment to realize just how far he had fallen in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

It had been at a show like all the rest, another late night filled with screaming girls and too much sparkle. Obi-Wan and the band had finished their last set of the night and had come back stage to cool off and change before they would be led out to their waiting transit. 

“Hey handsome.” Obi-Wan smirked, handsome and charming as always, making Qui-Gon’s heart skip a beat. 

“Hey there yourself.” Qui-Gon returned the smile. 

“What does a guy need to do to get a massage around here?” Obi-Wan rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms and a tingle of  _ want  _ coiled its way down Qui-Gon’s spine. 

“I’m sure we can find a few girls to take care of that for you.” 

Obi-Wan pouted, “Ah, but I would rather have your hands all over me, Qui-Gon. I bet they would feel like heaven.” Obi-Wan twisted his signature thread wrapped braid around long fingers. The brightly colored strand hung long and loose, a stark contrast to his shortly shorn hair. There were days it took all of Qui-Gon’s self control to not tug on the braid himself, to pull the young man closer. 

Qui-Gon sighed, knowing that for all of the flirting, there was no way such a bright star could ever want someone like him, forever stuck in the past. A relic of decades forgotten.

Radio static crackled from Qui-Gon’s hip and Mace’s voice cut through the room, letting them know that the transports had arrived.

“Are you ready to go?”

Obi-Wan yawned, “More than ready. Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

Qui-Gon opened the door and started moving them towards the back door. They still had to make it through the nightly VIP send off, and a wave of jealousy washed over Qui-Gon as the adolescent girls and their screeching mothers surrounded Obi-Wan, the man barely visible over the bleach blond ponytails and handmade posters. The crowd seemed bigger than normal and Qui-Gon had to shove his way through the throng of people. 

Only to find Obi-Wan missing. 

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon shouted, trying to fight his way past the fans surrounding the rest of the band. He broke free next to one of the service hallways that lined the exit tunnel. The lock had been broken open, the door itself left slightly ajar. 

On a gut feeling, Qui-Gon ran down the hall, yelling for Obi-Wan. Turning the corner towards the catering kitchens, he saw two men dragging a limp third towards the exit. 

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon screamed again, the middle figure jerking his head at the sound. Qui-Gon radioed for backup as he bolted after the men. 

They had a van waiting outside and by the time Qui-Gon flung himself through the door, they had shoved Obi-Wan inside. Luckily, they had been stupid and hadn’t left a driver with the vehicle. Driven by rage and fear, Qui-Gon sprinted to the vehicle.

The driver screamed, startled, as Qui-Gon ripped the back door open and jumped inside the rusted van. The second man was smarter, and pulled Obi-Wan close, a gun to the singer's head. 

“Stop or I’ll shoot!” Qui-Gon raised his hands, showing he was unarmed. 

Snickering filled the van. It took Qui-Gon a moment to realize it was coming from Obi-Wan. “You went through all the trouble to kidnap me, and now you’re just gonna  _ shoot me?  _ What a waste!”

The gun shifted away from Obi-Wan’s head, towards Qui-Gon, “Fine! I’ll just shoot him then.”

Obi-Wan’s laughter stopped, “Yeah, I don’t think so, creep-o.” There was a flash of light and a harsh buzzing sound filled the van. When it stopped, the gunman was on the ground, writhing. Obi-Wan waved a large pink taser at Qui-Gon, a smile playing on his lips.

It was at that moment Qui-Gon knew he was in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

The driver’s eyes were wide in fear, “Look, dudes, I don’t want any trouble.” 

“Get out and get on the ground, hands on your head.” Qui-Gon growled, the man scrambling to obey. 

“Are you alright?” Qui-Gon knelt beside Obi-Wan, checking him for injury.

Obi-Wan’s smile grew, and he caressed Qui-Gon’s cheek, “I’m perfect, all thanks to you. My hero, Qui-Gon Jinn.”

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, “I’m not the one who tased him.”

“Aw, but if you and your glorious beefy body hadn’t slammed through that door, I would never have gotten the chance. Why don't we get out of the STD filled van now?”

Qui-Gon nodded and helped Obi-Wan out of the van just as backup arrived, Mace pointing and directing the crew to secure the area as police sirens sounded in the distance.

It took hours for the police to be satisfied, finally asking them to come to the station the following day to finalize the paperwork. 

The drive to th hotel felt like years, the soft pre-dawn light teasing at the horizon. 

“Hey, Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan broke the silence, “Would you mind staying with me tonight? I don’t think I want to be alone.”

“Of course,” Qui-Gon’s heart ached, now that he understood his feelings for Obi-Wan, he would need to be careful not to make the younger man uncomfortable or to break his trust. 

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan whispered as they pulled into the parking lot. They shuffled up to Obi-Wan’s suite and Obi-Wan went to change. Qui-Gon was glad to finally be rid of his tie and shoes as he settled onto the sofa. 

“Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan stood in the doorway, soft in his sleepwear.

“Yes?”

“Can I say thank you?” Obi-Wan crept closer, sitting on the couch next to Qui-Gon. 

“I’m pretty sure you already have.”

“Properly this time,” Obi-Wan moved closer. Qui-Gon blinked and a soft mouth pressed against his own, almost questioning. 

Realizing what was happening, Qui-Gon pushed himself back, away from the thing he wanted most in the world. 

“You don’t have to repay me for helping you. It’s my job, both because you pay me and because you’re my friend.”

Obi-Wan froze,“Your friend? Oh, please I’ve been hitting on you for  _ years _ , Qui-Gon. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“Yes, but isn’t it all just fun for you? You can’t possibly want someone like me.”

“Do you really think I would do that do you? Tease and flirt for  _ fun?” _

Ashamed that he had thought as much, Qui-Gon lowered his gaze to the floor. 

Obi-Wan’s delicate touch tilted Qui-Gon’s head back up to face his, the singer’s fingers tracing the line of Qui-Gon’s cheek, murmuring softly, “Hey there, handsome.” 

“Hey there, yourself,” Qui-Gon let himself smile at the words, their meaning finally clear. Reaching out, he tugged at the brightly wrapped hair, “Are you sure about this? About me?”

“Qui-Gon, I’m glad you saved my life and all, but if you don’t kiss me, I might die anyways.”

Qui-Gon laughed, pulling the braid and the man close, finally closing the distance between them. 

Qui-Gon would never look away again. 

  
  



End file.
